


I Love When You Smoke, I Also Love You

by orphan_account



Series: Flower Crown!Liam and Badboy!Zayn [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot where Liam loves to wear flower crowns and he also loves to watch Zayn smoke. Just a lot of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love When You Smoke, I Also Love You

"I love watching you smoke," Liam mumbled while watching a cloud of smoke fall from his boyfriend mouth and linger in the warm air around them.

Zayn looked down at Liam, eyebrow raised, "Do you? As much as you love your flower crowns?" Liam smiled while reaching a hand up to touch one of the soft pink flower petals, "Not as much as my flower crowns." Zayn put the fat joint up to his lips, "Come here." Liam sat up and moved so now he's straddling his boyfriend hips and he pressed their foreheads together, "Is that weird? To like watching you smoke?"

Zayn shrugged, "I don't know, depends on what you mean."

Liam pressed a hand to the headboard behind Zayn while using his other hand to card his fingers through his boyfriend hair and he may be a little high right now although he haven't even took one hit from the joint between his boyfriend fingers. Liam watched Zayn's pink lips wrap around the tip of the joint before talking, "I only like when you smoke like this, I hate when you smoke your cigarettes," Liam pouted, "but this...I love this. You look so relaxed and maybe it's sort of hot as well. It is hot."

Zayn stared at Liam with heavy eyes, "You're cute."

Liam frowned, "I'm trying to be serious." Zayn chuckled, "This isn't a really serious topic babe, serious topic is like asking you to move in with me or something." Liam sat up straight, "What?" Zayn kissed him and Liam can taste the weed on his boyfriend mouth as he swiped his tongue across the lad bottom lip. They pulled away and Zayn shook his head, "Nothing."

It fell silent and Liam watched as Zayn took another hit, this one longer and his boyfriend thumb pressed against his bottom lip. Liam flicked his tongue out, licking the tip of his boyfriend thumb teasingly and Zayn pulled the joint away from his mouth before pressing their lips together. Liam grabbed at Zayn's waist as he felt the hot smoke enter into his mouth, taking up the space in his throat and lungs.

He started to feel light headed and Zayn pulled away, "You can exhale."

Liam blew the smoke out and Zayn kissed him again but this time all down his jaw and neck, "Feel good?" Liam licked his lips, "Yeah, can we do that again?" Zayn laughed, "Don't need you going home high off your ass." Liam rolled his eyes and Zayn nipped at his collarbone, "I'll rather not have your mum try to kill me." Liam pressed his hand against Zayn's crotch, "Well can we do something else then." Zayn let out a small gasp, "Yeah...yeah we can."

Liam kissed him harder this time and Zayn moaned into his mouth. Liam grinded his hips down and bit at his boyfriend bottom lip before pulling away, "I want you to watch me." Zayn  licked his lips, "Okay." Liam turned around and slid off his boxers before reaching over to Zayn's nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lube out of the top drawer, "Wait, hold on babe." Liam turned his head to see his boyfriend reaching for another joint and lightening it up. Zayn took a drag from it before blowing the smoke out and Liam kissed him, "Good?"

Zayn nodded while kissing him again and Liam licked into his mouth then pulled away, "Just watch, no touching." Zayn chuckled, "I'll try not to."

Liam slicked his fingers up with lube then bent over, putting himself on display for Zayn. His boyfriend lips pressed against his back and Liam laughed, "I said no touching." Zayn mumbled, "Shut up, babe." Liam laughed again before reaching a hand back and slowly pushing a finger into himself. Zayn's lips pressed against his back again, "Hm I know you can take more than that." Liam pushed another finger into himself and moaned as Zayn's fingers brushed against his leaking cock.

He started to stretch himself open, shoving his face into the covers as he pressed against that small bundle of nerves. Zayn moaned softly, "You look so good like this...bet you taste good too. You should let me taste you." Liam lifted his head and Zayn kissed down his back, "Come on babe, let me."

Liam pulled his fingers out and Zayn grabbed at his hips with one hand, pulling him closer. Liam jumped when he suddenly he felt hot air against his entrance, tickling the rim and he turned his head to see Zayn smiling, "Now you really have a smokin ass." Liam laughed, "You're horrible." Zayn put the joint into the ash tray, "Am I?"

"Yea- _ah, Zaayn_."

His boyfriend chuckled, "I don't think I am." Liam wiggled his hips, "You're not." Zayn started rimming him again and Liam moaned loudly, "Fuck, fuck I c-can-" he whimpered and Zayn pulled away, "What do you want?" Liam sat up and grinded his ass back against his boyfriend cock, "I want to ride you." Zayn started kissing down his neck, "Like this?" Liam nodded and his boyfriend groaned, "You're going to be the death of me."

Liam giggled, "Good."

Zayn smacked Liam's butt softly, "Up." Liam pushed himself up onto his knees and Zayn slid his boxers all the way off before grabbing the lube and slicking his cock up. Liam started to get impatient and he whined, "Baby.." Zayn lightly kissed Liam's shoulder, "How bad do you want it?"

Liam poked out his bottom lip before whining again and Zayn chuckled, "Go ahead." Liam lowered himself down and his lips parted as the head of his boyfriend cock started to push pass his rim. Liam dug his teeth into his bottom lip as he slid down more, "F-fuck." Zayn moaned, "You're so tight." Liam finally seated himself onto Zayn's lap and he dropped his head back against his boyfriend shoulder, "You're big." The lad kissed his jaw, "You love it, don't you?"

Liam nodded while lifting his hips up and dropping back down before moaning, "Yes  _daddy_  I do."

"It's one of those nights?"

He lifted himself up then dropped back down again before groaning, "Yes, yeah it is." Zayn moaned, "Well keep going until daddy fills you up." Liam bent over and started moving his hips back and forth, hands grabbing at the covers as he moves faster. He moaned when suddenly Zayn tugged at the back of his hair, pulling him back up into a sitting position and Liam bounced up and down on the lad cock, chanting " _daddy daddy daddy_ " as Zayn sucks lovebites all down his neck.

His thighs started to burn and Liam slowed down, flower petals falling from his head and onto his lap and the bed. His boyfriend pushed up into him and Liam whimpered, "More." Zayn did it again and Liam dug his nails into the lad thigh, "Get up." Liam slowly got up and now he's laying on his back with Zayn between his legs, teasing his hole with the tip of his cock, "Your flower crown is getting destroyed."

Liam pulled Zayn down and kissed him, "I don't care, fuck me." Zayn pushed into him and Liam tilted his head back in pleasure. Zayn started fucking into him hard, the headboard banging against the wall and Liam scratched at the lad back as he started to get closer to his orgasm. Zayn kissed him hard and Liam tugged at the back of the lad hair before moaning then cumming all over his own torso. He clenched around Zayn and his boyfriend hips stuttered then he groaned as he started spilling into Liam.

They both panted against each other mouths and Liam brushed his fingers down Zayn's cheek, "I love you." Zayn smiled, "I love you too." His boyfriend slowly pulled out then rolled over and laid down, Liam giggling at the flower petals sticking to their sweaty skin.

Zayn laced their fingers together and Liam turned onto his side before whispering, "Do you really want me to move in with you?" Zayn squeezed his hand, "Yeah...I mean not now. You graduate high school in just a few months and it would be cheaper for you to just stay with me instead of live on campus...and I like having you around. I want to wake up with you next to me in the morning and I want to go to sleep with you in my arms every night. You don't have to if you don't want to though, I understand."

Liam kissed Zayn on the cheek, "I'll be really dumb if I said no."

Zayn laughed, "No you wouldn't." Liam sat up and crossed his legs, "I love you Zayn and I want to move in with you. I want to cook breakfast for you in the mornings and I want to sit and watch you smoke while you draw. I like being with you babe and seriously it's sort of like I already live here anyways." Zayn chuckled, "Yeah you keep leaving your flower crowns here." Liam smiled, "I know they're safe here."

"And you'll be safe here too."

Liam kissed him, "I know, I always feel safest when I'm wrapped up in your arms." Zayn put his arms around  Liam's waist, "Good."

 


End file.
